A Fool's Tears
by Le Neko-neko
Summary: "Hey Sora, why don't you have a girlfriend yet?" It was the same question, but sadly, the answer wasn't the same. One-sided.


**Train of thoughts: **Google Drive is rather handy to use. :D A Fool of Tears is a bit based off on Naminé and Sora's supposed "promise" at CoM/RE:CoM. The love is (obviously) one-sided here. Sorry SoNami fans :/

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix | Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

_"Hey Sora! Why don't you have a girlfriend yet?"_

_The boy who had the cutest smile and odd hair turned around, regarding her happily._

_"Girlfriend? You mean a friend that is a girl? What are you talking about Nami? Aren't you my girlfriend? Oh! There's Kairi! And Xion too!"_

_The little blonde girl shook her head, stomping her left foot._

_"No...I didn't mean that! I meant if you have someone you like!"_

_"Well...I like everybody...?"_

_"Sora!"_

_The 6-year old brunette could only watch in confusion as she glared at him, wondering if she was mad at him. _

_"You know! Like? Like-like someone? A crush?"_

A memory from 10 years ago.

Naminé opened her eyes slowly as she felt the familiar texture of someone's finger poking her cheek, followed by a soft caress on her forehead to move away any stray bangs. She had to fight off a smile as she stared at the smiling sky-blue eyes of her perpetrator.

"Good afternoon to you too, Sora."

"Naminé!" he grinned down at her. Then his eyes widened. "Oh no. I'm sorry. I woke you up didn't I?"

The blonde giggled lightly, shaking her head as she patted the spot next to her.

"No. Actually, I was a bit awake, so you didn't really wake me up."

"Oh!" he laughed, taking her offer and laying down on the blanket covered sand beside her. Naminé was under the bent palm tree a blanket beneath her previously-sleeping form. She was intending to stargaze that night, with the sole intention to relax; an act she now rarely did because of her uptight schedule. Being a senior really is hard. Aqua was right about it. It was her sister little brother Tidus had noticed her fatigue these days, and thus (literally) ordered her to relax while he organized her things and notes. The little brat. Naminé was glad Tidus cared about her wellbeing though. It felt nice.

The blonde took a glance at the relaxed brunette beside her, who now had his hands laced at the back of his head as his eyes gazed at the sky, seemingly not noticing her stare.

"What is it Naminé?" she jumped, quickly turning away with a blush.

He was grinning at her.

She was sure of that.

"...n-nothing. I'm just thinking..."

"'Bout what?" he rolled on his side and propped an elbow up, so he was able to look at his childhood best friend properly. Naminé had to suppress a blush, which proved to be quite hard than she thought.

Naminé shook her head.

"Us." at his confused expression, she quickly added, "I meant um...what would happen to all of us after graduating high school..."

"Well I guess that is understandable..." he grinned. "I know what you mean."

"In a few more months, we're going to be graduating. Then after that...some of us won't be going to the same university. Xion and Olette are going abroad, Riku, Roxas and Ventus will be going to Radiant Garden Institute, then there's you and Vanitas going to Traverse...while me and Kairi stay here."

Sora's expression immediately fell at the mention of the redhead._ 'Of course, it's still Kairi...'_ Naminé bit her lip and looked away from him. The memory of 10 years ago immediately resurfaced, and she suddenly craved for his answer; if he was going to hint that he somehow liked her a bit and not Kairi. It was a selfish thought, but she had the right to be right? She knew him since they were kids, and he was the one who didn't leave her out in isolation by being friends with her. They were together through thick and thin; they were best friends. Naminé didn't want to accept the reality of the situation. She wished it was her Sora loved. She wished it was her and not Kairi who Sora loved. She wished it was Naminé and not Kairi who Sora loved. Sora only saw her as a friend that happened to be his best friend.

She swallowed a lump in her throat that appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey...Sora?"

"Yup?" he answered, flopping back onto his back to stare at the twilight sky that's slowly being dotted up by bright, twinkling stars.

Naminé closed her eyes.

"Why...don't you have a girlfriend yet?" she asked, eyes kept closed.

A soft breeze whizzed by, but they both ignored it, the calm atmosphere keeping them preoccupied. She could hear Sora's shuffling, yet she didn't open her eyes. It'd do nothing to stop the pain, but at least it could be dulled even by a little bit.

Naminé was expecting the same answer, yet she was surprised to hear such deep words.

"Because I want to find the perfect girl."

Sudden irritation made it's way into her troubled heart. The perfect girl? He's delusional. There is no perfect girl. Things like that only exist in movies and crappy stories; the Mary Sue something...?

"As if." she scoffed. "You can't find a "perfect girl" because there's no such thing. It's impossible." _'And I know that girl isn't me...'_ she bit her lip.

Sora laughed.

"Of course there is."

"Then who?" _'If there is such thing as a perfect girl, then tell me. Tell me, so **I** can be that girl.'_ She didn't want to admit that Sora was possibly out of her league and she can only come as close as the best friend.

Sora smiled.

"I don't know yet."

"Are you—" she butted in, but Sora simply cut her off because he continued.

"But surely, when the time comes that I will truly love her, I won't see anything more imperfect about her side." Naminé didn't say a word; tears were already prickling at her eyes. "I will love her even for who or what she is because simply put—I love her."

And then Naminé was rendered speechless. Then she smiled sadly—of course. Who was she kidding?

She rolled to her side, tears finally leaking down. She didn't make a single sound, not wanting to make her situation known to Sora. Sora shouldn't, no couldn't see her at her weakest state. Not when she was reduced to a girl who was crying because her love was one-sided and unrequited. It really hurt. So much. There were so many things much worse in the world to cry about, so why was she crying about some boy who could be easily replaced? Why is it that she couldn't replace Sora? Why? Naminé gripped the blanket that covered her torso tightly, feeling Sora sit up and lean over to wipe away her tears that he unintentionally caused.

"Naminé..."

She chose not to reply, because merely looking at him again was painful enough to make her chest burst with suppressed sobs and sniffles.

"I'm sorry..." he murmured, bending down to place a gentle kiss of apology on her temple.

_"A crush?"_

_The boy grinned as he scratched his head, discarding the wooden sword temporarily as he rushed to the little blonde, holding her dainty hands in his._

_"I don't know! But all I know is that someday, one day, I'm going to marry Nami!"_

_"M-marry? What's that?"_

_He smiled brightly._

_"That will be when we'll be together forever! I promise!"_

Marry huh?

She smiled wistfully through her tears, feeling Sora get up and stand.

_'This is the first time you broke a promise...'_ the last thing she heard were the crunching of sand as Sora walked away. _'...and you promised to never break one, especially to me...Sora.'_

_I'm so sorry but I love you, I just can't lie._

_"I'm sorry Naminé. I can't."_

Rejection hurts like a bitch.

Well, Vanitas was right about that.

* * *

**I had multiple BIGBANG songs-inspired plot bunnies while writing CYN16, so...why not? c:**


End file.
